Why Me?-Blood of Olympus Edition
by Daughter of the Lion
Summary: I am a Terran. What is a Terran you ask? A Terran is a person who has the ability to control an element or two. I am also a demigod of Greece and Rome, and as if that wasn't enough to juggle, I am also an Egyptian magician. Now add love to the mix. This is a secret that is impossible to keep. Percy/OC/Carter, Salt, Sanubis, Nico/OC, Leo/OC
1. Breakups, Pranks, Flashbacks, and WHAT!

**AN: Hey People of Fanfiction! Sorry I haven't written on my other fanfic Winter Princess, Summer Peasant, but every time I go to type it, something else distracts me. Okay I need to tell you all this. The "Terran" thing in here, cannot be copied into other stories, because it is trying to be an actual book. So I cannot allow people to write fanfics with this idea. It would be a crime to the actual author. **

** Sorry with the boring stuff, but that is impossible to help. Now in here there will be some OC's. Actually, quite a lot. So if you are confused, just PM me. I will talk to you! I always have time for my reviewers!**

** Review Responses for Winter Princess, Summer Peasant:**

_**ILikePokemon**_**: Thanks, your review warmed my heart!**

_**Awesome Guest**_**: OH MY GOSH YOU AND ILIKEPOKEMON ARE THE NICEST PEOPLE ON THE EARTH! Now that that is over, I hope you will still read my stories. And she likes Aphrodite better. I decided to make Aphrodite a lot better. She is a Queen, so she actually has responsibilities. I like her better like this.**

_**Dragonstorm24**_**: Did I ever mention how much I loved your pen name? And thank you. Your opinion means a lot to me.**

_**TanyaFaith**_**: Thanks, and where did you get Jens from?**

**Thank you to all who have reviewed on my other story. Also there will be a prize for the first four reviewers! SO get out there and review! Now on to the story!  
**

**Chapter 1: Breakups, Pranks, Flashbacks, and WHAT! The gods are BACK!**

**Carter POV**

I was free! I had finally done it! I had broken up with Zia. I didn't want to hurt her, but I just really didn't love her anymore. I had already anticipated what she was going to say _"Carter we have been together for over a year!" _But I just didn't love her anymore.

When I turned sixteen, I took the throne for one reason. The gods came back. I remember Horus telling me.

_**Flash back**_ _"Three of us never left, so we could come back one day. It was just sooner than we expected." _

"_How could they stay here Horus? It should be impossible. And who were they?" _

"_They can't leave their hosts, because they are bound to each other for all time."_

"_But who are they?" _

"_One of them is my queen-" I remembered A beautiful woman with long brown hair and sparkling gray eyes, and freckles. The way he said 'his queen' told me he really loved her, and missed her. "the other three were her sisters. One looked exactly like her, just with onyx eyes. Another was a fiery redhead, with glowing grey eyes, as if there was fire behind them. The last one looked exactly like the second sister, but with the same onyx eyes as the first sister. I know that you could tell that I love my queen, and as my host, you might have the same feelings toward her host."_

"_But-" I said trying to make sense of all of this._

"_It will make sense soon Carter."_

"_Okay." I said, not sure if he was right. _

"_Goodbye." Then Horus left my head. __**Flashback Ends**_

So, now I sit at the seat of the Pharaoh, which felt odd with Uncle Amos sitting on the steps. Sadie now has a throne at my left, since by right she is Princess of Egypt. Wow, in all my life I never imagined calling my sister a princess. Now that I mention Sadie, her pranks have just gotten worse and worse. Two specific ones even messed with my love life.

Now I can actually tell you what I meant to say. I, well _we_, need to make another recording on how our supposedly peaceful life got turned upside down. Jenny and I were just finishing the duel (No Sadie, not a duel of tongues, just SHUT UP!) we perform on every Saturday for our trainees (they are always amazed by Jenny's abilities with earth. Frankly, I am too. She is a really, really good elementalist.) and we were sitting down to a breakfast on Jenny's balcony that we use to escape all the attention afterword. Then we heard Sadie's voice scream "Carter, Jenny, Zia, Walt, anybody HELP!" Jenny and I ran up the stairs without a second thought. Big mistake.

We ran from her room, to the hall, each of us with our weapons ready. I had the crook and flail, and Jenny had a bow and arrows that I had learned the hard way to avoid. Let's just say that I don't enjoy being a stone snake. I hate _dreams_ of snakes, this was _way_ worse. We opened the doors to the library (the rest of our initiates were at dinner) to reveal a black portal that had us tumbling through utter nothing ness, with the feeling that the air was being crushed from my lungs. When I could see again, we were in a room with an eerie white light. The room kept growing, and then shrinking, yet we didn't feel anything. I thought it was just another level of the duat that is until I heard Jenny's gasp of recognition.  
"Carter, this is the lost box of Queen Ella the Enchanted!" **(AN: If anyone gets this reference, I will PM you a sneak peak of the next chapter. I just need to know where it is from. ) **She must have seen the look of confusion on my face for she added, "It was a wedding gift from the fairy Lucinda, the one who enchanted her in the first place. The box will grow or shrink to accommodate whatever it is called upon to hold. I thought it was lost forever."

"That's great." I said, still feeling tired from our duel, "But how do we get out?"

She frowned at me. "Carter, you are standing in one of the few faerie artifacts left in this world, and all you want to do is _get out_?"

For some reason, that frown hurt. I suddenly wanted to make it right, not just shrug it off, like I would do to Sadie. So I decided to think on my knowledge of fae lore, which was nonexistent. "Someone _must_ want us in here, but the question _why?_"

Jenny looked deep in thought. Okay, here I _have_ to back up. You are all probably dying to know who Jenny is, am I right? Jenny was one of our first initiates, but she doesn't stay here year round. She leaves during the summer, yet she seems to always make it for birthdays. She easily flew past the standard of scribe, and is now sitting at my council, called the Council of Order, along with Walt Zia, Sadie, Julian, Cleo, Felix, Alyssa, Abby, and Angie. She has the ability to use each of the five elements, is one of our best healers, and can control light and dark. She showed signs of having more, unused powers, but none of us could tell what they were.

We always struggled with finding a path for her, but she just didn't fit any gods or goddesses. I named her the senior elemental scribe, and the lady of healing, the element of earth, and magic. My reading and Uncle Amos said that titles like these should only go to those who deserve them, and even HE agreed that she deserved these titles. She even came up with a technique for earth elementalists. Metalbending, I think she called it. She keeps insisting that it wasn't her who came up with the technique, her friend Toph did. **(This reference also counts!) **I think she is just being shy. She was always the shy type. Brown hair, brown eyes, glasses/contacts, and freckles. Not an outright beauty, but she was lovely. She closely resembled a character from a book series I once read called The Power of Four. **(AN: HERE IS THAT COPYRIGHT THING! DO NOT EVER USE THIS IN ANY OF YOUR STORIES!) **But that was impossible. It was a fiction book.

Jenny was tall, but not as tall as me. I think she was the same age as Sadie, who was fourteen at the time. Jenny, Jen as she was sometimes called, would hardly ever talk about her past, so we knew very little about where she came from. She seemed to trust me the least of all of all our friends. I get being better friends with Sadie and Zia, but Walt/Anubis? I asked her about it once, terribly rude of me, I know, and she told me "He reminds me of another one of my friends, Carter. They both have the same nickname 'Death Boy.'"**(Here is that reference thing again)**

Anyways, back to the first prank.

"It is obvious why someone would want to capture the pharaoh," Jenny said in a small voice that wasn't like her at all. "But why me? I am nothing. Just a title, that is all people think of me as now."

"Jenny," I said as gently as I could. "You are not a title. You never will be. Sadie, Zia, Walt, all your students, and I all know that. You are family to us now. To me." _Whoa, buddy, _I told myself. _Where did that come from? _

Jenny started to full out cry now. I was stunned. Here was someone, whose walls were so high and thick, that they would never come down, crying. I bent down and held her. "If I was the best earthbender-" I made a mental note to ask her what earthbending was later, **(There is that pesky reference thing again)** "Then my adopted family wouldn't have died, nor my birth father, nor all the friends that I have lost over the years. If I was all the things my titles say I am, then they wouldn't have died, and I wouldn't be left with no one to love who won't die, and then no one to love me."

I felt elated. Here Jenny was, telling the one person who she trusted most, everything. She was turned into my shirt, crying, and I kissed the top of her hair. "We are your family now. Sadie, I, everyone just want to know you. I want to know you." I said the last part softly. I hugged her tightly for what felt like hours.

Jenny stood up and dried her tears. "Thank you Carter."

"Your welcome." Then she did something that really surprised me. She stood on her toes, and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Carter, you truly are a good friend. I don't know what I would do with out you." I saw that a light blush was spread across her freckled cheeks. It was cute. After that thought, I was probably blushing.

I scolded myself. _Stop that Carter, you have a girlfriend!_ _No thinking those kinds of thoughts. _I decided to be cheeky. "Now, how do we get out of here?"

Jenny chuckled, and then started laughing. Then she was almost falling down from laughter. I caught her and she turned around and stopped laughing. Of course, part of me _was_ like Horus, so I acted on impulse. I _was_ his host after all! I brought my lips down dangerously close. At that second, a portal appeared and sucked us through.

We tumbled out into the library floor, covered in sand, at Sadie's feet. She was smirking. "Well you two had a fun two weeks."

"Two weeks!" Jenny shot up. "I have to go, Chiron is going to kill me, if Mr. D doesn't turn me into a dolphin first!" Then she opened up the ground beneath her, and left.

Sadie's face was sad. "Chiron, Mr. D? Who are they?"

I replied, nervous about what she'd seen. "I can tell by the way she had said those names, that she revered Chiron like a teacher or father, and Mr. D annoyed her."

She looked at me quizzically, but I had no answers. "Yeah." Then her smirk was back. "Don't get her hopes up, you are dating Zia. Remember that."

I groaned. "Did you really see that?"

"Just the end. Why? Carter what did you do?" Now she sounded exasperated with me. What is it with girls and mood swings?

"Nothing! I swear! She just told me about her past." I mumbled the last part, but Sadie heard it anyway.

"What!" She yelled. "She told you and not me?"

"Calm down! She just told me that a lot of people are dead, and that she feels like she doesn't matter, only her titles do."

Sadie seemed to calm down after this. See what I mean! Six different moods in a single conversation. "So that's what she meant! She once told me I know what you mean, when I told her how sad I still was over mom and dad." Then she left the room, leaving me confused and alone with my thoughts.


	2. Backgrounds and Powers

**AN: I am sorry, but I must say this again: NO USING THE IDEA OF TERRANS, BECAUSE THIS IS AN IDEA THAT IS TRYING TO GET PUBLISHED!**

**Now, I told you that the first four reviewers would get a special surprise, and they shall! If I am able, you will each get a sneak peak of the next chapters! I am sorry to the guests who reviewed, but I can't send you a preview, so I will just dedicate chapters to you. **

**PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW! If I don't get seven (for the seven of the prophecy) reviews, I am not posting for another week and a half!**

**Now review responses:**

_**Cookingscarlet:**_** Thank you, you are the first reviewer to get a sneak peak! Congratulations! Keep on reading!**

_**Bessie123:**___**You are correct on both of those. Congrats! Keep on reading and reviewing! This chapter is dedicated to you.**

_**Of course it is:**_** You are correct also! Thus, this chapter is also dedicated to you too!**

**Can I have some more reviews? Seriously, I am not asking a lot. Just seven!**

**This chapter is dedicated to: the **_**real**_** Angie/Anyta, the **_**real**_** Abby/Tanya, the **_**real **_**Chase/Gabe, the **_**real**_** Little Nico/Caleb, the **_**real**_** Onic/Ethan, the **_**real**_** Asche/Daniel, Of course it is (guest), Bessie123 (guest), and Cookingscarlet. I love my family and reviewers!**

**Now on to the story!**

**Chapter 2: Backgrounds and Power**

**Jenny's POV**

I transported myself into Chiron's office, startling the three thousand year old centaur, and my two best friends/sisters, Angie and Abby. I knew that earth bending was careless, even if I wasn't using my Terran powers, just my earthbending *****, but I was annoyed, tired, and heart broken. Abby (Sometimes known as Tanya) is fifteen with dirty blond hair, blue eyes, and glasses. She only looks like that when she is Abby, though. As Tanya, she looks entirely different.

Angie has darker skin, with dark brown eyes, and long black hair. She is fourteen, like me, and is the Chaos opposite of Tanya, and looks exactly like her, just with onyx eyes, when she is in her Terran form.

I should probably tell you what a Terran is. A Terran is a person with complete control over an element or two. Abby wrote a book series on this, and I helped. We titled it the Power of Four** ***, and when we did this, we thought it was just a figment of our imagination. Then Chase (Who was called Gabe at the time and Chase was his nickname.) started to have air powers, and then we knew. It was all real. We fought our mom, and Ian tried to kill me. Then we found out that Angie was Anyta, Ethan was Onic, Daniel was Asche, and Annabeth was Dena.

We found out that we were demigods, when were eleven and twelve. I was a daughter of Athena, Angie a daughter of Poseidon; (I remember Percy's face when he found out. PRICELESS!), and Abby was a daughter of Apollo. I went with Percy; well actually more like snuck away, on the quest for Annabeth, and held the weight of the sky, because Artemis couldn't get Atlas under the sky fast enough. So I left Luke to Thalia, and took it from him before it killed him.

_Then _I found out about Camp Jupiter. I was in the fifth cohort, because Jason stood for me. I saved the praetor from a monster attack. _Then _I was claimed as a legacy of Pluto. He was my grandfather, and he blessed me with _both_ Hazel and Nico's powers. Let's just say that for short, I am a monster magnet. Trying to balance _both_ titan battles were enough, and then I had to jump in front of a spell from Kronos that sent me back to Camelot. It was originally supposed to just kill Percy and Jason at the same time, but because of my parentage, I could intercept it. I learned magic from a surprisingly young Merlin, and when I left, only a few minutes had gone by. "When you mess with time", a old wizard once said **(References count here to! At the bottom, I will give the answers for the references from the last chapter!) **"You find that your actions were already part of the past." and mine were! So Jason and I became praetors, until I disappeared a little before Jason did, and Reyna took my place.

So, as if that wasn't hard enough to juggle, Abby found out, before the Battle for Olympus, that we were Egyptian magicians. So we fought that battle too. Long story short, Angie and Abby now teach fire with Zia, while I teach earth, and sometimes water. No one yet, can yield light or darkness as an element, not just using divine words, except the three of us, Angie, Abby, and I.

So everything in the Power of Four book series happened. The only thing that didn't, however, was that Ian and I are not one of Aphrodite's favorite couples. My heart is actually held by a human. In retrospect, two men hold it, either two or three years older. Both have loyalty issues. Creepy.

Anyways, after the Titan's Curse withstanding thing, Hera pulled me aside, and asked me a question.

_Flashback:_

_Hera and I were out in her palace, away from the party. I had always liked Hera, because she had the strength to put up with all of Zeus' children. Sure, she tried to kill some of them, but she is entitled to some retribution. Hera asked me a startling question. "Would you like to become my daughter?" _

_I was stunned. "Y-your d-daughter?" I managed to stutter out. _

_She laughed. "Yes. My daughter. You are everything I have always wanted in a half-blood child. You are sweet, caring, and kind and you aren't afraid to fight if necessary. But there is one thing I must ask you. Where did you find the strength to hold the sky, and not almost collapsed, like Annabeth did. Percy almost died, if you hadn't saved him."_

_I __really__ wanted to have a mother like the one I had before the fire, so I told her the truth. Athena just didn't seem like the good mother type. _**(REFERENCE!) **_"The earthbender in me is strong and stable, while the waterbender is always able to adapt and change. The airbender in me is always finding new ways to be creative and detached from the earth, while power is the easiest to handle for the firebender inside. I just separated the weight between the four elements." I told her about being the Avataress__******__, about the Terrans, about Romans, and about Egypt. I felt like I could trust her. I even told her about the fore that had killed my adoptive parents._

_She enveloped me in a hug. "My daughter," I smiled at that. "You have been through so much in your eleven years. If anyone knows about dysfunctional families, it is me. I will always be here. When you go to Camp Jupiter, I will have your parent claim you as fast as possible, and then I will claim you as well, my child. You will be a calming influence on the Romans, a voice in the wind __**(Reference)**__, and an echo in the darkness." __**(Reference)**_

"_My lady," She looked at me pointedly, "I mean Mom, you remind me of my adoptive mom. So much more than Athena did. I hope we can have that same relationship that I have been missing in the last year. Also, until we win the titan war, I need you, Hestia's and Aphrodite's help in this. I need your help to allow me to not fall in love, until Percy is 16, at least. I keep Gaea locked away, unless my heart is broken. That is what allowed Kronos to almost rise a year ago. Please."_

_She hugged me again. "Of course, my child. We will do all we can. Athena will know nothing." She said the last sentence as she looked into my mind. _

"_Daughter, I give you all my powers. You will be a demigod goddess. You will have all my strategies, my powers of life in general. And as if trees and nature spirits didn't do this to you already, they will bow to you as the daughter of life. To them, you will be a goddess. You are my daughter." She hugged me once more, and we walked back inside, as a mother and daughter. And true to Hera's word, all the spirits of nature bowed to us._

_Flashback ends._

So now Gaea is waking up, all because of me falling in love with two boys. How ironic is that? This feels like I am Helen of Troy. Well, technically I was, but we will get to that later. So I have all six elements (Light, Dark, Water, Fire, Air, Earth), healing, wisdom, and even cheese! (I hate that last element! Don't tell Casseus (Angie)! *******) No one is better at me at any element. Now, I hate it when it sounds like I am bragging, so here it is another flashback to prove that I had no choice in the choosing of my powers.

_Flashback, again!_

_ We, the Council of Nine, (The Original Terrans, The Chaos Terrans, and Ian) had just spent seven days thinking about who we wanted to be our leader. Someone who could hold all the powers of Gaidheal (Mother of the Original Terrans) and Statos (Father if the Original Terrans). Seven days to choose the most powerful person in the world. We convened in the council room, I had built after the fight with Chaos, and each put our votes in a box. I was undecided, and split my vote between the two Terrans I trusted the most. Anyta (Angie) and Nico (Caleb. For simplicities sake, I will just call my brother Little Nico, and my uncle-who-is-more-like-a-brother simply Nico.) _

_The votes were counted and the results were: Anyta ½, Little Nico ½, and Eden 8. I was stunned, but I managed to sputter out "W-why m-me?" __********_

_They all laughed. "Sis," Chase (a.k.a Gabe) said. "You are the most logical choice." If it was possible, I was even __more__ stunned. __Chase__ use logic in any place but a battlefield or plane? Impossible._

_Ian continued for him. "Eden, you led us through battle with ourselves, and Chaos. You even managed to lead the family when one couldn't see you, the other couldn't hear you, and one was on a totally separate quest." So they each gave me the remaining elements: Air, Fire, Dark, and Water, with out a breath of consent to me. Ian and Dena just gave me resistance to Chaos, because I didn't need their powers. _

_Suddenly, there was a beautiful multicolored light, and our (The original Terrans) grandparent's appeared. I liked to call Aryon and Aramina, Nana and Papa. I don't know why, it just stuck. Aryon "quit" being a Terran, and founded Egypt as Ra, just as Mom had founded Greece, and Nana (Aramina) had founded Rome. Gaidheal was hated, as she was shown to be Gaea, and Aramina was loved, as she was Lupa. On my tenth birthday, she gave me the ability to become a wolf, and I was the heir to her wolf pack. I also gave the gift to Tanya, Anyta, and Dena, though they didn't know it yet. But that was beside the point._

_Aryon and Aramina shooed everyone else away, telling them to get ready for another coronation. I swear I saw the youngest boys groan. Aryon even had to personally escort Ian out, because he wanted to talk to me._

"_Come, my wolf cub," my Alpha and Luna combined commanded, and I knew that she was calling me a wolf for a reason. "Let's get you ready for your coronation." Her voice held so much pride, that it drew me close to tears._

_Aramina changed my clothes with a wave of her hand (She __was__ a goddess after all) to a silver and blue gown, and she gave me a pendant of a brown wolf running on green grass. "Oh, Nana," I said, "I love it."_

"_I remind you, Daughter of Wisdom," Lupa told me, and I knew to listen as a pack member, rather than a granddaughter. "That you will always be a child of Rome. You will always have a place as the Filia Regina Luporum __*********__ in my pack. You will always have a place in New Rome. You will always be Roman."_

_I smiled, but she continued on a graver note. "A word of warning for the Filia Regina Luporum, __do not__ fall in love with someone who could easily break your heart. for your heart is the key to Gaea's prison, because your original elements are the same. Choose your consort wisely. Now, time to be crowned." _

_I remember her shadow traveling us to the outer hall in the reception room/throne room. The doors opened to reveal all of our pets, and all kinds of nature spirits lined up. My family was standing in all their regal splendor, all in front of their thrones. I reached the steps of the highest raised dais. Tanya and Anyta's daises (They each had their version of the bringer of light on theirs, and there were dais' on the other side of them, Ian and Onic, and Nico and Dena.) were on either side of me. I curtsied, and they all sat down. I turned so I faced the crowd, as Aryon placed a beautiful silver crown with blue and gold stones inlaid in it on my head. _

_His voice rang through the hall, as he pronounced me, "I give you Jennifer Ann Autumn Noel Hyde, also known as Eden Aurelia Terran, the High __**(Reference) **__Princess of Life on Earth, the Beholder of Light, the Commander of the Sun Warriors," __**(References either love or hate this story, I don't know which is right) **__My eyes widened at this. The Sun Warriors were an elite band of firebenders that Tanya and Anyta together had a hard time controlling. "And I name you the Heir to the Throne of the Elements. When you take a consort," I swear I blushed at this. My only choices were Asche or Ian, both of whom I thought of as brothers. Then again, Chase's girlfriend (I still don't get how he got Erin. she is AWESOME! Way to awesome for him.) is a mortal. _

_Aryon continued. "When you take a consort, your crown will turn gold, and the gold stones silver."_

_I sat down on my throne, and looked at the two fiery redheads on other side of me, and my twin lookalike on my right. "We need to return to camp. We also need to return. We have to finish one war, and then continue with another one." I sighed. I was the daughter and champion of the goddess of peace. Trying to fight two wars, one that half of the defending army didn't know about the other, was very taxing on my strength. I can't imagine how Mom must feel. _

_Tanya nodded. Aryon and Aramina had left already. "But who will you leave in charge in your absence? We must have a leader." _

_I looked at my twelve-year-old brother. I hated to put this responsibility on him. For Thoth's sake, __**(reference)**__ he should enjoy his childhood while he can. But with Annabeth, Angie, Abby, and I in the mortal world, whom else could I trust with this? "Nico." I stated, after minutes of mental deliberation._

"_But Eden," Nico said. "I am not a leader. I am not even a teenager! How can I lead the most powerful family in history?"_

'_Thoth's beak!' I thought. 'Why did I have to teach him so well?'_

_I sighed. This was going to be soooo hard. "Nico Rapids Terran, come forth." He did so at my command. "In my absence, you will be the High Prince, and the rest of the family will follow you." I saw his expression of hopelessness, and I added, "Take heart, for the best leaders do not choose to lead, but instead have leadership forced upon their shoulders." With this, I changed my appearance to a thirteen-year-old girl, and flashed out, bringing my three sisters along with me._

_Flashback ends._

**AN: Was it good, bad, eh, meh? I NEED REVEIWS PEOPLE! **

**Now here are the references answers from the last chapters:**

**Ella Enchanted**

**Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Percy Jackson and The Olympians**

**Here are what the *'s mean:**

***Here is the same copyright thing**

**** This might be another fanfic in later times. Maybe when I finish this one. It will be Avatar: The Last Airbender related. Tell me if I should or not.**

***** Casseus means Cheese in Latin. Anyone who knows me in real life will know why I put this in here. **

****** See where I get the title? Actually, this is not true; I just thought it up randomly, when I had like, two minutes to post this.**

******* Filia Regina Luporum means Princess of the Wolves. My classmates should know why I had to put this in here.**

**THANK YOU IN ADVANCE FOR ALL THOSE WHO HAVE REVEIWED! Read and Review! Remember, seven reviews, and I will post again on next Sunday. I am going to try to post every Sunday, if possible. Also, if you have any questions, drop them in a review, and I will get back to you in either a PM or the next question!**

**Love you all,**

**Katherine Elizabeth Malfoy, Filia Regina Candidus Oceania, et Filia Regina Luporum.**

**(Princess of the Sparking White Ocean and Princess of the Wolves, I can't decide which.)**


	3. First Kisses and Yay! Eden's Back!

**AN: Hey! I will keep this short!**

**I DO NOT OWN TKC OR PJO, only co owning the idea of Terrans.**

Chapter 3

First Kisses and Yay, Eden's Back!

A

N

G

I

E

Eden earthbended herself into Chiron's office, startling the 3,000 year-old-centaur, "Jenny what...where did you get those powers? You look like Gaea."

She face palmed and tossed him the Power of Four book series. We always keep a copy in the duat, so explanations are shorter. "This will explain everything."

"Will it explain where you have been the past two weeks? We have all been worried sick. We are in the middle of the Second Giant War, and we can't have our second twin sword go missing! Even Mr. diAngelo couldn't find you. Percy, Annabeth, Abby, Angie, Nico, and I have been worried sick. Now where were you?"

Jenny looked at her feet. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Chiron smiled wryly "Try me."

Just as Jenny was about to tell him, my seaweed brained brother, Percy burst through the doors. "Chiron, I want permission to leave to look for Jenny," Then he saw her. "Jenny!" With amazing speed, he lifted her up in the air, and spun her around . "Thank the gods you are back!"

She smiled "It is good to be back, even though I haven't even been gone a day."

Percy's face paled and he shook her shoulders, "Please tell me that you weren't in the Lotus Hotel and Casino, please!"

"No," Percy sighed in relief "I was in some sort of box that kept growing and shrinking. I think it first belonged to-"

Jenny was cut off by Abby shrieking, "Ella the Enchanted?"

"Yup, but I thought that Lucinda took it back after she died."

Percy was still holding her shoulders, not letting go like she was the last piece of ground left. Hmmm, I sense a crush! I need to talk to Piper.

The said Seaweed Brain looked into Jenny's eyes and saw that they were red from crying. "Who or what made you cry?" He said in a tone so authoritative, yet so gentle, it made my heart melt. I mean I knew that those two grew close after she took the sky from him after he almost died, giving him and Artemis and Thalia a little more time. I don't think that even Annabeth has seen this side of the Hero of Olympus.

You probably heard Chiron call Jenny our other Twin Sword. That is because when Jenny and Percy spar, neither of them can beat each other. Thus earning them the title Twin Swords.

Jenny smiled sadly. "No one, I was just thinking." Then Jenny said something in the secret language of the Terrans. "Aqua amo." Our language is made up of words from different languages. This meant "I love the water.", in Latin, but in the language if the Terrans, it means, "I miss those who have died."

"What did you just say?" Percy asked, obviously missing the Latin. Language was never his strong point.

"Nothing, I don't even know what I just said." Jenny stated calmly.

"Man," I thought. "My sister really is a top Lucian."

I could tell Percy didn't believe her, but he let the matter drop. His famous smile returned and he hugged her once more, at the same time being devious.

He took a rope and tied it around her wrists. "Perseus Achilles Jackson!" Jenny struggled. I knew that she needed her hands to bend the earth, so Percy was safe.

Percy picked her up bridal style and ran out towards Long Island sound. Chiron was busy reading, and Abby just smiled, nodding at me to follow them.

So I did. I walked through the shadows, which is a lot better than shadow traveling. "Don't worry Owl Face," I heard Percy say, "Dad won't kill you. Especially since you used to want to work in oceanography. He lives those who love the ocean."

She kept her mouth shut, not wanting to attract more attention. At this point, I was trying not to laugh my head off. But then I remembered why we couldn't go in water anymore.

Before I could do anything, Percy jumped off of a cliff into Long Island sound, with Jenny in his arms. It was really-, "Sweet." I heard someone say from behind me.

Before I could stab whoever it was, they grabbed me by the waist. "Don't even think about it." It was Nico! I hadn't seen him since the Argo II landed, here at Camp Half Blood after we rescued Jenny, Percy, Annabeth, and Abby from Tartarus.

"Hey Nico!" I said feeling these butterflies in my stomach. It happens whenever he touched me."

"Are my sister and cousin going out yet? Wait!" He said as his eyes widened. "Jenny is back!" I had never seen him so...happy before. Seeing him made my stomach drop and stop fluttering for some reason.

"I don't think so. I think that Percabeth or whatever the Aphrodite cabin calls them night be over. At least their scrapbooks can be burned. But now they might start Penny ones!"

Nico laughed, which was a rare occurrence. Laughter made him look really handsome. "Wait! What!" I scolded my self. "You can't think like that Angie! He is not a Terran! Remember Ian?" I was right, of course. Ian's powers could almost kill another Terran.

"Angie, are you okay?" Nico asked me, concerned. "You have almost boiled the Long Island sound."

I looked down and saw that this was true. I tended to do that when I was wrestling with myself and Nico knew that. Did I forget to mention that I was a daughter of Poseidon? Well I am. And I used to think that Jenny was too, but then I noticed that when ever we (Jenny and I) touch water, we turned into mermaids. Not the kind in Poseidon's palace, but the little mermaid kind. We both had beautiful blue tails. The only down side was that we couldn't go I. The water in public anymore. This had Little Nico written all over it.

"Ange," Nico said softly. "What's wrong? What aren't you telling me?"

I knew that I couldn't tell him about the Terran thing, so I just said "Nothing."

He obviously didn't believe me, for he turned me around and looked into my eyes and said, "Angie, who hurt you for I swear on the River Styx and all things sacred that I will kill whoever hurt you."

Oh. My. Gods. He was being so sweet! I smiled but said bitterly and laughed. "You can't kill those already dead can you? You can't kill someone who bears the curse of being cast beyond the void of Chaos, can you? And you definitely can't kill yourself." I muttered the last part but Nico still heard it.

"Angie, what did I do to hurt you? Just the idea of it is killing me on the inside."

He seemed so upset that I couldn't stop myself from telling him. "Just being near you is like a pain on my chest, but when you are away it is a hundred times worse. YOU are the one killing ME inside. You are the one I-" I had to shut up mouth, or I would have finished that sentence with 'love.'

"I am what Angie? What am I?!" I kept my mouth shut, and Nico's voice became husky. "I guess talking isn't going to work. Let us try another way." And with that he crashed his lips on mine with such force, that us made my knees go weak and he backed me into a tree.

I couldn't believe this. Nico diAngelo stole my first kiss! I must have been possessed by Aphrodite because my body betrayed my mind, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. His arms still pinned me to the tree, not letting me up. I knew that he thought of me as his, and strangely, being somebody's did not bother me at all. Actually, I liked it.

"Oh please," I prayed to Aphrodite. "Don't let him get killed because of me. I love him."

"I will protect him on one condition." A sweet voice said in my mind. "If you agree to be mine and Hestia's champion. Your eldest sister has already chosen yes."

"Yes." I mentally replied. Then she left my head.

Nico pulled away and gave me another rare smile. He was about to kiss me again, when we heard voices yelling. It sounded like... Percy and Jenny.

**AN: I WILL NOT POST UNTIL VALENTINE'S DAY IF I DO NOT GET TEN REVEIWS!**

**Daughter of the Lion**


	4. Tails and Anger and Self Control

**Updated 2/21/13: So I fixed some errors, and yeah. Also, I started the other fanfic and am going to try to post today or tomorrow. **

**AN: Hey guys! So I promised an update on Valentines' Day for **_**Why Me?**_** but I have decided to stop and start over from the beginning. I know that all of you think the Jenny is a Mary-Sue because she is too powerful, but I know her backstory, and you guys don't. So I am going to tell you that I am starting over. The new story is called **_**Why Me?-Titan's Curse Edition **_**Oh, and here are review responses to **_**Why Me?:**_

_**Lexi/Alexis Chrabot (Did I spell that right?)**_**: I am so sorry, but I need to do this. And you want to now what happened to Jenny and Percy? Here it is! Also, I obviously decided not to die. Anyways, if you did kill me, there would be no more updates.**

_**Guest: **_** Thank you for telling me that. Oh, and I will tell you the same thing I said to Lexi. I am going to tell you what happened. Maybe.**

_**Merlin is not a dude:**_** You are right! Also, it is the girl avatar who can also bend light and darkness and is the Avatar's love. Maybe. I am still thinking about it.**

_**Akai-san:**_** I know, I have been told that in several PMs, and I told them her backstory. So here, you will be told. Thanks, I noticed that she was a little Mary-Sue. Sorry! And, she has sort of trust issues in this first chapter. Her fatal flaw is trust. She doesn't trust easily.**

_**FrozenFlame280:**_** Thanks! I am basically starting at the beginning of the series. **

_**CrazyFlowerHeaven:**_** Thank you!**

**Please Review! Thanks!**

**Chapter 4: Tails and Anger and Self Control**

Percy jumped, and I was scared. Not that Poseidon would kill me, but that Percy would see my tail. I heard Hestia's voice in my head. _"My child, I will give you a few minutes to get out of this situation, but water is not my element, so I can give you maybe ten minutes, if you become my champion, as well as Aphrodite's."_

"_Yes!" _I said, desperate to keep my secret from hit the water, and my legs stayed in their original shape. "Percy," I said, once he created an air bubble. "Why am I here? I need to tell every one that I am alright."

He stared me in the eyes. Good Thoth, he had beautiful eyes. "Jenny, I just want to know the truth." I couldn't ignore his pleading eyes, so I told him part of the truth.

"I needed to get out of where I was, so I started to think of things to occupy my time, and I thought about some of the people who had died. I thought about my parents." He got the message, because he knew about my parent's demise.

Percy hugged me. "You are a part of my family now. Never forget that."

We stayed silent for a few minutes. I was becoming frantic, so I pulled away from Percy, but he grabbed me hands. "Jenny, how do I say this?" I looked at him quizzically. "You are more than family to me now. I-"

Hestia spoke inside our heads. "Time is up, my champion." Percy looked confused, as I struggled to get away.

Too late. Instead of legs, I now had a tail. "Percy, I am so sorry." I said, tears streaming down my face.

He gripped my shoulders. "Who. Did. This. To. You?"

I smiled sadly. "The moon. Well, technically it was Nico but-"

I was cut off by Percy growling angrily, "I am going to kill my cousin."

I realized that he thought I meant my uncle-who-I-thought-of-as-a-brother Nico diAngelo, whereas I meant my little brother Nico.

"Oh, no. Not him; my little brother Nico.

Percy's eyebrows rose. "Adopted?" I realized what I said and kicked Percy away, effectively freeing my self. I swam to the surface and dried myself, giving me my legs back. I felt Percy resurface. Literally felt, as I felt him step on land again through the earth. Cool, right? Anyways, Percy grabbed me before I could make a break for it. (My bonds had come off during the transformation)

"Why didn't you tell me?" He screamed at me, with his hands on my shoulders.

"I can't tell anyone Perce! Everyone I told just left me, minus Angie, Abby, and Annabeth." I felt Angie and Nico watching us, but I didn't care.

Percy's eyes showed many emotions; hurt, betrayal, anger, confusion, and something else I couldn't decipher. I looked through the earth to find each of my sisters. Angie was behind me with Nico, watching us with worried looks. Annabeth in her room in the manor, with multiple cuts and bruises. I needed to check on her. And Abby was on the Argo with Leo.

"Jenny, how could you think I would leave you? I love you, for the gods' sakes!" Then he crashed his lips onto mine, with such force that it made my knees go weak, and allowed him to back me into the cliffside. Then something inside of me broke my band of self-control and I kissed Percy back.

He pulled back, and smiled at me. When my mouth was open slightly, allowing his tongue to get in my mouth. Here I was, Jenny, the girl who thought she would never get a guy, kissing the Savior of Olympus. Percy's hands were rubbing my back, and my hands were messing up his hair even more than it usually was.

Someone cleared their throat, and we broke apart blushing. "Percy, please tell me that you and Annabeth are over. I will _**not**_ be a scarlet letter." With that I ran off, crying and going to heal Annabeth, leaving Percy to make the decision. Me or Annabeth, and he was obviously going to choose Annabeth.

**So what did you think? Please tell me! Thanks,**

**Daughter of the Lion**


End file.
